Question: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{-24k + 20}{36k - 16}$ You can assume $k \neq 0$.
Explanation: Find the greatest common factor of the numerator and denominator. The numerator can be factored: $-24k + 20 = - (2\cdot2\cdot2\cdot3 \cdot k) + (2\cdot2\cdot5)$ The denominator can be factored: $36k - 16 = (2\cdot2\cdot3\cdot3 \cdot k) - (2\cdot2\cdot2\cdot2)$ The greatest common factor of all the terms is $4$ Factoring out $4$ gives us: $p = \dfrac{(4)(-6k + 5)}{(4)(9k - 4)}$ Dividing both the numerator and denominator by $4$ gives: $p = \dfrac{-6k + 5}{9k - 4}$